


Early Mornings in the Laundry Room

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Trans Character, yep magnus is trans DEAL WITH IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, waking up early on Saturdays is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings in the Laundry Room

**Author's Note:**

> ok just so you know it kinda does mention periods (well it mentions uteruses because reasons) and yeah
> 
> if they seem kinda ooc i am sorry but enjoy
> 
> comment if you like, i enjoy reading them and will try to reply asap

It was too early for Magnus to be awake on a fucking Saturday. But, when you stain the bedsheets.... yeah. 

 

He made his way to the laundry room with his bedsheets in his arms, grumbling about how he hated his goddamn uterus, after getting hurriedly dressed in an old t-shirt and sweatpants. Magnus thought it was too early for any sane person to up on a  _ Saturday _ , a fucking Saturday, in the laundry room, and he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

 

But, when Magnus got down there, someone else was already there. He’d met most of the people in the apartment building, but he’d never seen  _ him  _ before.

 

He nearly dropped his bedsheets when the stranger turned around - he was attractive. His hair was in loose black curls cut short, so they hung about around his ears. His eyes were like dark chocolate, his skin only a little lighter. He was about as tall as Magnus, if not a few inches taller, and lanky. “Good morning,” the stranger greeted him.

 

“Hey,” Magnus replied. He went over to the other empty washer and turned it on, then set his bedsheets on top.

 

It was then that he remembered what shirt he was wearing… fuck. It was a shirt his cousin’s friend had got him as a joke, a pink shirt that said  _ yay gay!  _ in big purple letters. He didn’t wear it too often, but he had grabbed the first thing and yep… that was it. It was also too big, and would slip down to show his binder straps.  _ That  _ was inconvenient at times. 

 

If there was any shirt to wear to make a worse first impression, Magnus was glad he didn’t own it. He put his sheets in the washer, and turned to the stranger. 

 

_ Well, if I’m going to wear a shirt that’ll make a bad impression, better be nice. _

 

“Are you new to the building?” Magnus asked. 

 

The stranger smiled -  _ save my gay heart _ \- and answered, “Yeah, moved here last week. But I’ve lived in Boston all my life.”

 

“Me too. I mean not moving in last week, living in Boston my whole life,” Magnus told him. Before the stranger could answer, he turned around to shut the washer (and curse himself because of his awkwardness around his admittedly hot new neighbor).

 

When he met eyes with the stranger again (and nearly fell while turning around), Magnus smiled back at him. “So, why did you move into the building?” Honestly, he was trying to avoid talking and the stranger had a nice voice. Usually he wouldn’t ask that many questions.

 

“My roommate Harry has a girlfriend. Real nice girl named Mallory - well, I’m not sure you could call her  _ nice  _ unless you knew her better. Anyways, so he invited her to move in and trust me, you don’t want to share a place with a couple. So, I moved out before she moved in - probably just moved in today, if I’ve got the facts right. I don’t really mind, anyways. This building’s closer to the college,” the stranger shared.  He blushed - a slight pink against dark cheeks. “Sorry. My friends say I’m talkative, and they’re not wrong.”

 

Magnus laughed. “It’s alright.”  _ That makes me feel less awkward, at least. _

 

“How long have you been living here?” the stranger asked. 

 

“About a year. I used to live with my adoptive parents but once I went to college, it was easier for me to live alone,” Magnus answered. His adoptive parents, Blizten and Hearthstone, lived across town, and it was a long drive to go to classes. He still visited, but it was easier to live here. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just realized I never got your name!” the stranger said. 

 

“Oh. It’s Magnus.”

 

“I’m T.J.”

 

T.J. Magnus wondered what it stood for. 

 

The dryer behind him beeped. 

 

“I guess my clothes are done,” T.J. smiled. “It was nice meeting you, Magnus.”

 

“Nice meeting you too,” Magnus replied as T.J. walked out of the small room.

  
Early morning laundry was worth it, Magnus decided. 


End file.
